Fate in the Moonlight
by writingmysoul
Summary: Entry for Poppin' Eric's Cherry One Shot Contest. Eric pre-prevampire pops his cherry with Sookie as a early ancestor on the night before he has to leave on a longboat.


"Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest

Title: Fate In the Moonlight

Pen Name: writingmysoul

Status: Virgin

Primary Players: Eric - prevampire; Sookie - as an early ancestor

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris

Bets'd by: Pixiegiggles

Sookie walked quickly along the path towards her home. Fall was quickly approaching and a cold breeze tugged at her wool shawl and dress even as the sun shinned full in the sky. She put down her large basket and readjusted her shawl around her shoulders. She glanced to her left despite a stern promise to herself not to let her eyes wander over there. _He is probably not even there, _she thought as she denied the sudden increase of her heartbeat at the thought of him.

_There he is! _Her heart jumped in her chest as her eyes soaked all of him in. He was shirtless and the sun flowed on his skin as he moved. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched his shining body practice with his sword. Even at this distance she was taken by him. Each move was a pairing of violence and elegance that made Sookie's breath hitch. _'Eric,' _she thought and it caused a delightful chill to run through her body. _What would it feel like to have those muscles moving under my fingertips? _The sudden warmth in her cheeks spread to her core and she was shocked at the sudden wetness that was forming in her most intimate area.

She shook her head and tried to ignore the ache that had sprung up deep inside her. There were chores still to be done before tomorrow's celebration. She picked up her basket as the wind pushed her long silky blonde hair into her face. She put the basket on her hip and adjusted her hair. She turned for one last gaze to the beautiful Viking she longed for.

_Oh my! He's looking at me, s_he noticed with shock, her heart beat in double time and her breath caught in her chest. _No. He couldn't be. We've been neighbors all our lives and he has never noticed me in any way other than a friendly one. _They stood staring at each other over the great distance, each motionless. Her large basket became heavy on her hip, but she ignored it. _There are plenty of prettier girls in the village, _she thought. _He probably thinks I am Ashlid or someone else. Not that Ashlid or any of the other girls would come out to my Father's house. _They lived on a large farm at the far end of the village and not many people came out to their house. Many came to Eric's house of course; his father was the Chieftain of the village.

Her mouth dropped open as Eric raised one muscular arm in a wave. She quickly closed it and hoped he could not see her well enough to have noticed. _Surely he is not waving to me, _she thought in total disbelief. There was no way the sexiest man in the village was waving to her. She quickly put her feet in motion and continued on her way. Just before the curve in the path where Sookie knew she would loose sight of him, she looked over her shoulder in one last quick glance and she was surprised to see Eric still watching her. She hurried on to her house trying to put Eric out of her mind.

***

Later that night, as Sookie was finishing up washing the dishes from the evening meal, there was a powerful knock at the door. She heard her Father answer it and welcome the guests into their house. She recognized the deep voice of Magnus, Chieftain of the village and Eric's father. The simple thought of Eric brought a flutter to her heart and a smile to her face.

She left the dishes to dry themselves and quietly entered the main room of the house, giving the men a very quick glance. Eric's older brother, Eilif, another man who she could not get a good look at, and Gillir, a man from the village, were also with Magnus. Eilif had been the one who had come to her and told her gently that her older brother, Kar, had died saving Eilif's life in battle. She spied the fire dying so she added another log and coaxed it back to life to provide warmth while the men talked. She busied herself quietly.

"Get us something to drink, Child," her Father commanded.

Nodding at him, she went into the kitchen to do as she was told, grabbing the fresh mead and returning to the main room of the house. She set the mead down on the table and began to fill the mugs with the golden liquid. She looked at each man, in turn, and gave him a small smile as she passed him his drink. As she filled a mug, she looked up to see Eric sitting there - in her home, at her table! He must have been the man she could not get a good look at. She paused mid pass, stunned unable to move. Her heart began beating so fast in her chest she thought it would burst. To her horror her hand began to shake slightly and she could not seem to get it under control. Luckily, Eric noticed and reacted quickly to reach for his drink. His strong, warm fingers touched hers and sent shockwaves through her arm and deep into her core. Sookie could not believe that Eric, the Viking God, was actually touching her hand. In her home even! She couldn't find her breath or even blink, caught in his beautiful blue eyes. Eric gazed back at her not breaking his stare, the most stunning smile gracing his face. She felt warmth bloom and spread across her pale skin as her skin blushed a soft pink. Her Father cleared his throat and the moment was broken. She hastily pulled her arm back and quickly poured the last mug and handed it to her Father with an embarrassed smile. She felt her blush go hotter as she noticed the men had amused smiles spreading on the faces of the men around her.

"Leave us now," her Father said.

She nodded and exited to the bedroom. Extreme willpower and the desire to not embarrass herself further kept her from looking back towards the table on the way out. _What a fool I am! _She thought angrily. _Eric must think I am a simpleton! And what of the others? What must they think? Father probably thinks I am ill._

She laid on her bed behind the little wall her Father had built her for privacy. She listened to the deep rumbling voices of the men. She could hear Eric's voice among them. _What a beautiful voice,_ Sookie thought, _he sounds like no other. _Sookie was unable to hear anyone other then Eric and his sweet honeyed voice; it seemed as if he were talking to her. His deep voice began to fill up a void deep in her center unlike anything she had ever felt before. She thought she might explode if Eric didn't stop talking, each syllable and each word swelled within her as if it was a fine silk being spread across her warm flesh, tickling her senses. A fine sweat broke out on her forehead, her nipples hardened and exploding with sensation every time they moved against her rough woolen dress. Her heart beat faster and stronger making it hard to catch her breath. There was a glorious ache inside her that in that moment only Eric's voice could fill. Sookie had never felt anything like this before. She didn't now if she was going crazy or was sick. The one thing she was sure of was she didn't want it to stop. She could tell the meeting was breaking up and she was desperate for some release of some of this wonderful pressure in her. A hearty laugh from Eric took her closer to... well she wasn't sure what it was, but she was desperate to get there.

Sookie slowly moved her hands down to her aching breasts, grabbing and pulling, wishing it were Eric touching her like this. She could not resist sliding one of her hands under her dress to her dripping core, sliding a finger along the folds of her center hoping to alleviate some of the wonderful pressure from her hot center, all the while her eyes closed, imagining Eric standing over her, touching her, kissing her, making love to her...staring at her with his striking sapphire blue eyes. To just be loved by him. As she listened to Eric's sultry voice talking to the men in the main room of the house she began to move her thumb over her clit as she added another finger along her wet folds, rubbing and stroking, coming closer to the explosion she so eagerly waited for. Suddenly Eric let out a loud laugh, so full and robust. The sound was so beautiful, she came hard, softly calling out Eric's name out and wishing that she would one day be able to be the one to bring him pleasure and make him laugh so beautifully. She could tell the meeting was breaking up so she hurried to clean herself up so her father would not catch her, she knew he would not approve. Sookie heard the chairs moving in the next room and knew the men were finished with their meeting. Their voices moved toward the door and she heard her Father saying goodnight. Disappointment made Sookie grit her teeth. _Oh Eric I wish you could look at me and see my heart. _

She lay quietly in her bed and enjoyed the warmth that flooded her body afterwards. Her whole body felt alive unlike anything she had ever felt. She finally drifted off to sleep as her body came down from her earlier ministrations. Eric's muscles bathed in the sunlight while he practiced with his sword filled her dreams.

***

"Sookie, I will be going into the village for awhile," her Father told her the next morning.

"Alright, Father."

"I will help you get the last of the bread to the celebration. Then I want you to go and have fun. Do not worry about me."

Sookie was not an overly social girl. She preferred the quiet of her home and spending time with her Father. She had planned to help serve and then come home. Her Father knew this. She gave him a questioning look.

"Eric is leaving with the longboat in two days time," he said in a gentle voice.

Sookie was careful to keep her face as neutral as possible. "Oh?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual voice. _Eric leaving? He cannot. I mean...I do not want him too. _

"He'll be gone for at least three months. Perhaps longer if winter comes early."

"Okay," Sookie said noncommittally as an ache filled her chest. _Three months? _

"I thought you should know."

"Are you going too, Father?"

Her Father laughed his deep laugh. "No, Child. I'm too old for such things."

Sweet relief flooded Sookie and she thought her knees might give out. She had already lost her brother in battle and her Mother to a bad cough. She could not live without her Father.

"I am off," he said.

"I will walk with you a little ways," she said.

"You do not usually."

Sookie ignored the amused smirk on his face. _Well, yes. But if I do then maybe I will see Eric. _She smiled in what she hoped was a natural way. "Just feel like stretching my legs a little before I get started."

"If you wish then," he said and they left down the path.

When they came just past the curve in the path, Sookie stopped. "I guess I will see you later then."

Her Father smiled trying to hide his smirk and gave her a hug. "I will not be long, Child."

She smiled and nodded. _I will not look till he is on his way. _Her desire to see Eric was killing her. Sookie managed to wait until her Father was out of sight despite the intense need.

_Just act casual, _she told herself. _I am just simply turning around to go home. _She turned towards Eric's house and let her eyes scan over the yard for Eric. He was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment washed over Sookie's body. Her heart beat thickly in her chest as she stood looking for him. After a few seconds she realized how it would look if he suddenly came out of his house and saw her standing there staring. _I would never be able to show my face to him again! _she thought and she hurried home.

Sookie found it very hard to concentrate when her every thought was on Eric. _I cannot believe he is leaving. When did that happen? _Could she speak to Eric tonight? _Maybe last night wasn't as bad as it seemed. Did he feel it too when he touched me? Did he feel it deep inside him as I did?_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued with the bread. She was thinking of all the voyages she had seen over the years - for trade, for supplies and some for treasures. Her thoughts drifted to Kar. _What if Eric got hurt? What if he died? _Sookie knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did not tell Eric how she felt. If he did not feel the same then she would have three months to get over her humiliation and move on. _But what if he does feel the same, then what? _Her spirits soared at the thought of Eric returning her feelings. The idea of his breathtaking blue eyes gazing into hers; the thought of Eric's fingertips running down her naked body gave her the chills. An echo of that splendid pressure returned making her wish for Eric's eyes to be on her and her only. Could she dare hope?

***

Later that night, Sookie's Father had helped her deliver the last of the heavy barley bread to the celebration. Sookie's felt the excitement in the air and an easy smile came to her face. She had worn her best purple linen dress and her Mother's best shawl. The entire village looked to be there and she had yet to spot him. She had been too far in the back of the crowd to watch the sacrificial bull being sacrificed to ensure a good crop, but she knew it had been slaughtered and was cooking over open fires. The smell filled the air.

She looked near the cooking fires and did not see him. The longer it took to find him the more anxious she felt. She spotted her Father and waved to him. He smiled proudly back at her. She saw Ashlid in a fine linen dress in a beautiful blue. She looked absolutely beautiful in it. Suddenly she felt under dressed and inadequate paling in comparison to Ashlid's beauty. _What could Eric see in me? _she thought sadly looking down at her own dress.

Suddenly, he was by her side. She looked up into his artic blue eyes and he reached out and softly took her hand in his warm one. His thumb rubbed her palm causing shockwaves that rocked her core and she could see in Eric's eyes that he had felt it as well.

"Will you come with me?" he asked softly.

_Anywhere. _"Yes," she said nodding eagerly.

He led her away from the celebration and down towards the dock. It was colder closer to the water and she held her shawl closer to her. Eric led her to biggest boat.

"This is the longboat I will leave on," he said. His voice floated out over the water.

"Are you..." she began. She wanted to say scared, but of course no northman would be scared.

"No," he said firmly turning towards Sookie looking intently into her gray-blue eyes.

Once again she found herself drawn into his eyes as he penetrated her defenses; she could not look away even if she wanted to. She shivered in the cold and he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his cloak around them both. Sookie's world narrowed to just the two of them. Everything else melted away and even outside sounds could not find her.

"Sookie," he breathed. "Did you feel it when our fingers touched last night?" he said as he intertwined his fingers in hers. He brought her hand up to his beautiful mouth and kissed each of her fingertips, his piercing eyes never leaving hers.

"I did…I had hoped you did too." His voice was doing wonderful things to her body again.

"Oh yes," he said. "I wanted to speak to you last night, but you had already retired."

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Sookie asked. Their eyes were still locked on each other. She loved the way the moon made them bluer, if that was possible.

"I wanted to know if you would come with me to the celebration."

Sookie smiled at him, as her cheeks blushed to a beautiful pink again. "I would have said yes."

Eric smiled a smile that reached his beautiful eyes showing how delighted he was that she would have accepted his invitation and Sookie thought she could get lost in the magnificence of the Viking God standing before her.

"Come see the boat," he said taking her hand and helping her up the narrow gangplank. "We have been working on it all day in preparation for the long trip ahead."

Sookie had never been aboard one of the boats before. The gently motion of the waves caused her to lose her balance and before she realized what she was doing, she reached out to Eric to steady herself. At the same time fearing she would fall and humiliate herself in front of him, his strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. He turned her towards him and cupped his hand around the back of her neck, silently asking permission with lust filled eyes before he leaned down to gently kiss her. She could taste the sea and the wind on his lips feeling his power as he kept his other hand around her waist holding her close to him. Hesitantly, she brought her small hands up to rest around his neck as he brought his hands back down around her waist, pressing his strong muscular frame against her. Warmth flowed off him like the waves in the cove rapping against the hull of the longboat.

The kiss was nothing like Sookie could have ever imagined; it was gentle and strong at the same time. As his tongue caressed her bottom lip begging for entrance she slid hers out to meet his. A soft moan escaped Eric causing Sookie's core to ache and her heart to beat rapidly. Eric pulled away slightly and looked deep into Sookie's eyes.

"I have dreamed of this moment, Sookie. For a long time actually," he said with an embarrassed laughed that led straight to Sookie's heart.

"I too have dreamed of this," Sookie said. She felt delightful warmth spread across her cheeks blushing profusely. "I could not let this night end without telling you how I felt, Eric."

"As I, could not leave without telling you my hearts' desire, dearest Sookie." He stroked her pink cheeks with his thumb and smiled. "Your cheeks turn the most delightful shade of pink when you blush."

Sookie laughed and was sure that "delightful pink" had just turned into a bright red.

He pulled away from her taking her hand in his once more and Sookie could not help but think that her hand felt so right in his. He took her to the bow of the ship. They leaned against the side of the ship and gazed at the full moon reflecting on the water.

"It is so pretty," Sookie said.

"Not as pretty as you, Sookie. You look very beautiful tonight."

Sookie turned to Eric. "Thank you, Eric," she said shyly. She just couldn't believe these blue eyes were only for her as she had always dreamed. She had wished for this so many times; just last night she had laid in her bed dreaming it was Eric touching her in her hot moist places.

He led her to a pile of hides and furs that had been placed in the shadow of the high sides of the bow.

She smiled nervously at him. "I have never..," she began hating herself for feeling so awkward in front of Eric.

He took her again in his arms lowering his nose between her neck and hair, breathing deeply. "We do not have to if you do not want to," he whispered in her ear, pausing for a moment… "I have also never..." His breath was hot on her neck. She thought her knees might go out on her as they were turning to jelly.

"I want you, Eric. I have always wanted you."

Eric removed the brooch holding his cape on and set both aside. As Sookie fumbled with her own shawl, unable to remove it with her shaking hands. Noticing her shaking with nervous energy, Eric brought his strong sure fingers up to unclasp it as he carefully removed her shawl and brooch. He cupped her face in his large warm hands and starred into her eyes again searching them for permission to continue. Sookie placed her hands on his wide muscular chest; she could feel his strong heartbeat under her fingertips. Eric slowly moved his hands down her arms, letting them trail down her sides as goose bumps chased his fingertips, his eyes never leaving Sookie's.

He kissed her hard with a searing passion and heat causing her breath to hitch, lighting a fire in her loins and instantly dampening her core. She returned the urgency of his kiss, grabbing the back of Eric's head and tugging his mouth even tighter to hers. Eric growled into Sookie's mouth, grinding his manhood into her sex showing her how much he wanted, no, needed her. Eric broke off his kiss as his fingers trailed down her hips and thighs, untill he reached the hem of her anklelength dress. He slowly pulled the dress up, dragging his fingertips along her legs to her hips, causing Sookie to shudder as he pulled her dress over her head. Within an instant her nipples hardened into perfect pink circles in the sudden chill of no clothing. Eric stepped back and dropped her dress on top of their outer clothing.

"Beautiful," he whispered. His voice flowed over to her and caressed her like a touch.

Eric cupped her breasts making Sookie shudder with anticipation, nothing had ever felt so wonderful. She reached out and ran her fingertips down his chest, taking one of his hardened nipples in her mouth flicking her hot tongue across and nipping it slightly causing Eric to groan deep within his chest as he grabbed the back of her head gently pulling her closer to him. _How many times have I dreamed of this? _she asked herself. Sookie was slightly amazed this was actually happening. She could not believe Eric wanted her as much as she wanted him. _This is better than anything I could ever imagined; I never want to let him go._

Eric's silky blonde head dipped down and he took her nipple in his mouth. Sookie could not breath, this was exquisite, he was exquisite. His tongue explored every part of the small pink circles, making them tighten so hard it nearly hurt. Flicking his tongue over her hard nipple, nibbling just as she had him, caused the sweetest tremors to travel down from her breasts, over her flat stomach finally to her sex, where they settled, causing an urgent ache. His thumb began pinching and caressing her other nipple; increasing the sensations throughout her body, the effect making her so dizzy, she thought she would faint. Feeling her core dampen, he continuing till she was soaking wet. Suddenly Eric switched nipples in his mouth and the rush of cool air on her wet nipple made it painfully harden all the more. Sookie moaned with pleasure, causing Eric to return it with a growl of his own, smiling as he began nibbling her nipple.

Just as sudden as he started, he suddenly stopped and just looked at her, almost as if this was all too much for him. Eric began to undo his belt, but she lightly pushed his hand away as she dipped down onto her knees, removing his boots, then his pants. As she pulled Eric's pants completely off, she noticed his erection directly before her eyes and gasped, licking her lips. He was so big she worried if he would fit. She gently took her finger and drew it down from the tip of his head to the bottom of his shaft, dreaming about the pleasure she was about to receive, and hoping she would be able to please him. "Beautiful" was all she could say. She lowered her head, kissing the tip of his shaft licking up the droplet at the tip, eliciting a shudder. He wrapped his palms around her cheeks, bringing her to stand before him as a smile adorned his face. He bent down and placed a kiss her on her nose.

Sookie started to gently pull his shirt free of his trousers. Guiding it slowly over his rock hard abs to his large muscular chest, raking her fingers into his skin. Eric gasped in the pure pleasure of her touch. Her eyes drank in every inch of him. Licking her lips, Sookie realized his body looked as good in moonlight as it had in the sun. When she finally removed his shirt entirely, he had an amused smirk on his face and she hoped he was not laughing at her.

He gently helped her out of her underclothing dragging them down her leg slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. As he began to rise up he stopped at her sex and whispered, "Mmm…Sookie, you are so wet for me." Suddenly his tongue darted out between Sookie's folds lapping up the juices glistening as Sookie grabbed Eric's hair so hard she belatedly hoped she had not hurt him. Eric rose and stared at Sookie as her body was bathed in the moonlight.

"Beautiful," he breathed again. Sookie shuddered. She wasn't entirely sure it was from the cold.

Eric helped her lay down on the pile of furs, ensuring she was comfortable. Smiling nervously, he lay down next to her. Sookie was immensely thankful to see Eric as nervous as she was, and she felt herself relax a little. For one long moment his eyes were the only things touching her. They drank in her long blonde hair, her ample breasts and thin waist; resting briefly on her light patch of blonde curly hair and then floated over her curved hips and down her legs. Sookie never took her eyes off him, getting drunk off of Eric's strikingly handsome features, and how he looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world.

His hand touched her shoulders, and they both jumped at the shock that traveled their bodies. His eyes widened in surprise, raising an eyebrow as if asking a question. _Perhaps it is more than love, _Sookie thought. _Could it be fate, as I have heard in the stories the old women have pass down? _Eric breathed a deep contented sight and Sookie relaxed even more as his hands explored every inch his eyes had just drank in, kissing everywhere he had touched.

She reached out and kissed Eric's face starting at his broad jaw and peppering it with moist kisses, down his neck to his collar bone and back up to his ear, taking the lobe into her mouth, nibbling gently. Her fingertips glided down his neck to his chest, she explored every hard muscle she encountered, all the while kissing and nipping in a hot frenzy. She was so ready for him; she needed him inside her. She continued down to his fine waist and ran her fingers through his coarse blonde curls. Eric's body stiffened and he moaned, encouraging her. Sookie felt the heat rising up off him. Shegrazed her thumb over the head of his hard shaft, rubbing in the moisture pulled there down his hardness and sliding his silky beautiful cock in her small hands.

Eric's fingers found her wet sex as he began to rub them all around, in, over every inch of her soft pussy, choosing no particular direction to stay in. Heat radiated off her body. She was so wet, so tight. He placed his thumb on her clit and hadn't even begun to move it when Sookie almost jumped out of her skin. Eric continued to rub her nub with gentle circles, setting the pressure slightly harder every so often, making Sookie buck hard into his hand as she tried to get more friction. He slipped two fingers in, searching for that special spot that all women have that will put them over the edge. Each circle did delightful things deep into her aching core, untill she no longer could hold back the waves that were beginning to roll from her head to her toes.

"Eric!" she screamed as her fingers tightened around him, pulling him slightly harder, stroking him hoping he was feeling the rush as she was. She did not know how much more she could take. Knowing what lay under her fingers, so strong and true, was what would soon be inside of her, made her groan with impatience.

Eric growled her name and moved her hand away from him. The heat in his eyes assured Sookie he was as impatient as her. He gently eased himself on top of her making sure to support himself on his elbows, moving a stray lock of her hair out of her face.

"Look at me, Lover."

She looked into his warm blue eyes that had darkened with lust, a fire she was sure was reflected in her eyes and thought she would never be able to look away. _This is it,_ Sookie thought. _What I've dreamed of for so long. _Her heart beat in her throat and her breath came fast. Eric's weight on top of her made her want to burst. She arched her hips into his shaft making Eric gasp in surprise.

He reached down and rubbed his finger along her hot moist folds stretching and preparing her once more before he took her maidenhead. Sookie closed her eyes and moaned in delight, "Please Eric, please."

"Look at me, Sookie."

She opened her eyes again and took him in once more before locking her eyes with eased himself into her entrance, stopping once he came up to her maidenhead.

"Eric, please!" she begged.

Eric smiled and eased himself into her pushing past the slight resistance he felt there until he was fully sheathed inside her, kissing her passionately trying to take her mind from the pinch of pain. The moment brought tears to Sookie's eyes. Eric saw the sparkle on her cheeks and he gently kissed them away.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Oh yes," she whispered.

As the pain was melting away, Eric filled her with a pleasure that Sookie had never imagined could happen. She could feel her walls tight against him, his shaft pulsating inside her. He started slow gentle thrusting, careful of their first time. Slowly his rhythm grew faster and Sookie thrust her hips in unison, grabbing Eric's bottom pulling him into her, urging him to go faster. Heavy breathing and loud moans were the only sound that filled their ears.

An intense pressure built inside Sookie, a hundred times better than anything she'd felt on her own. Her breathing became sporadic and she screamed Eric's name as the pressure quivered inside her and erupted. Her body clenched his as she came, her fingers dug deep into Eric's back as she pulled him even closer to her while her hips bucked under him. A small whimper escaped her, pure pleasure bringing tears to her eyes and a smile to her face.

As she relaxed under him, his rhythm became faster. Suddenly he growled her name, throwing his head back and thrust himself deep inside her as he came. He looked down at Sookie, his sexy smile filling Sookie's heart.

Eric lay gently on top of her, burying his face in her long hair. The scent of their sex filled the air, and heat rolled off them in misty waves. He gently removed himself and he pulled Sookie over onto her side as he settle beside her. He reached behind her, he pulled a fur over them.

For a long while they lie entwined together as their bodies cooled and sensations died. His smell filled her senses and she breathed deep knowing that these last moments they had shared would have to last her for the next few months. She pushed the sad thought out of her mind, not wanting to ruin this moment for anything.

Eric stroked her breasts softly, placing tender kisses on her face. Her fingers played over his chest as she looked into his eyes. She felt she could not get enough of his chest to make her happy.

"I feel your heart," she said.

He covered her hand with his large one. "It beats only for you, Sookie," he whispered as he moved a lock of hair from her face. "Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I will, Eric." _For a hundred years if I have too, my love._

"Will you marry me when I return?"

She couldn't believe the words coming from him. He was asking her to marry him. HER!

"I...would be a good mate," he stammered nervously, and she realized he had been waiting for an answer.

"Yes! Yes, I will wait. Yes, you will...you will be a good mate." _A fantastic mate! _Sookie thought. "And yes! I will marry you!" She hoped she did not sound like she was gushing.

Eric smiled. His white teeth were brilliant in the moonlight. "You have made me so happy, my Lover."

They lay giving into each other's eyes with content smiles on their faces.

"We should return before your Father notices our absence."

Sookie agreed and they slowly got out from their pocket of warmth. Sookie's nipples hardened into tight pink coins in the bite of the cold air.

Eric gazed upon them, pulling her into a tight hug. "You are so beautiful, Sookie," he breathed into her ear.

"As are you, Eric."

They each got dressed. Sookie noted her center was sore and hot. She realized she would be tender for a few days. She would have to be careful in how she moved. She felt so different somehow, more alive, more alert and more in tune with her body. She felt like a...a woman. How could she hide that? How could she hide her new happiness? How would they not notice?

Eric helped her with her shawl and brooch. She pulled it tight around her already missing the heat they had created. She ran her fingers through her hair hoping it did not look like she had just gotten out of bed.

Eric gave her an amused smile and grasped her wrist in his fingers putting her hand on his chest and covering it with his. "You look beautiful, my Lover. Do not worry."

She felt content and sure of herself in his gaze. He took her hand and steadied her while the boat rocked gently as they crossed, and led her down the gangplank.

Eric continued to hold her hand as they rejoined the celebration. They got plates laid heavy with food and found a place to sit down to eat near one of the fires.

Ashlid walked up to them. She eyed Sookie with pure contempt. "Well, Sookie, what a lovely old dress you have on," she purred.

Eric stood up so suddenly Sookie jumped. "Sookie is mine. If you insult her then you insult me." The look on his face made even Sookie shiver with fear.

Ashlid's mouth fell open. "You are together?"

Eric growled a yes.

Dissapointment mingled with contempt in her eyes, but she held her tongue and walked away.

Eric sat down. "That dreadful girl is always throwing herself at me. I can not stand her," he said with his amused smiled.

_He said I was his! _she thought. At that moment Sookie had never been so happy in her life.

***

The next morning as Sookie made her Father breakfast she thought of her and Eric's long romantic walk back to her house. Eric had held her close to him, and they had kissed for what felt like forever...well, forever until her Father cleared his throat behind them. Sookie laughed to herself at Eric's embarrassed and guilty look as he quickly said his goodnights to them both.

A knock at the door brought her out of her memories. Hoping it was Eric she rushed to the door and pulled it open. Disappointment flooded her as she faced her Chieftain, but she managed to force a smile.

"Good morning, Magnus. Will you come in?" she asked standing aside.

"Thank you, Sookie," he said in what seemed to Sookie as a heavy voice.

"My Father has not yet risen, but I will go and get him for you..." she began.

He put up a huge hand. _So like Eric's,_ she thought. "I am here to talk to you, Child."

"Please sit," she said offering him a chair. She sat across the table from him. Suddenly she felt very scared and worried about what he had to say to him. She forced a smile to her face. _What if he feels I am no good for Eric? What if he has forbidden him to see me again?_

"Eric had to leave this morning. The tides and weather were perfect and the men left early,"

The heavy wave of sadness that filled her took her by surprise, and she felt tears spring to her eyes. She prayed she would not cry in front of Magnus.

"He asked me to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little package wrapped in a small piece of hide. He scooted it across the table to her.

Sookie's hand shook as she reached out to take it. She placed it in her palm and she carefully unwrapped it. His brooch gleamed in her hand. She couldn't catch her breath and tears started falling slowly down her cheeks. Two strong hands suddenly gripped her shoulders. She looked up startled to find her Father behind her. Magnus quickly filled him in on what had happened.

"Sookie," Magnus said gently. "He asked that you wait for him as you promised."

Sookie could only shake her head silently.

He put her hand, still holding Eric's brooch, in his and covered it with his other hand. "He will return for you, Child. Be brave, be faithful, and he will return."He nodded to her Father and left.

Her Father went to the kitchen and returned with their breakfast. He placed her plate in front of her and took the chair Magnus had vacated. He sat quietly eating while Sookie regained control of herself. She tried to tell herself that three months was not so long and when he returned he would be with her for a good long while before it would be time for him to leave again. She carefully rewrapped the brooch and placed in her apron pocket.

"You should wear it proudly, Child," her Father suddenly said.

She looked up at him. His amused smile twitched under his heavy beard, and Sookie could not help but smile.

"You love him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And he loves you?"

"Yes."

"Good. That is how it was with your Mother and I. You should never marry without love."

She smiled at him. "You are not mad then?"

He returned her smile. "Of course not, Sookie. I am happy for you. You and Eric will be good together; he will love you and treat you well."

They finished their breakfast in silence. Sookie's heart was sad at Eric's sudden departure; his absence filled her coldness where his presence had filled her with warmth. It would be a long three months, but she knew she could be strong until he returned for her.

"She is mine!" he had said. Sookie smiled. _As he is mine, _she thought.


End file.
